Dragon's Flight
by Mystanthos
Summary: This is a continuation of Snake Troubleris. Do not own Wild Kratts at all. Please be kind when you review. Chris and Mystic are partners now, think that Chris is safe? He is not! Mwaaaaaa, I am evil! * grins *
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Sorry about the delay, writer's block and life strucked. **

** "**GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW CHRIS!" Martin shouted from the bed room the two brothers shared in the Tortuga. He ran out angerly and looked around with a furious look on his face. Chris yelped when his older brother saw him and ran into the control room of the ship( what is the Tortuga?) and dove underneath Koki's computer. Martin ran in and shouted, "CHRIS I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE HIDING COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Chris meekly crawled out of his hiding place and held up his hands in surrender with a frightened look on his face. " I didn't do it, honest, Martin, I found it like that when I saved the thing from the Parrot Fish." Martin held up the broken scanner and looked at it. " Sorry, Chris, I found it on your bed and figured you destroyed it." Martin said, face softening into forgiveness. Chris smiled and gave his older brother a hug, "It's ok, Bro, let's go find Mystic and Silver." The dragons were flying besides the ship when the bros found them. Martin managed to mount Silver easily, Chris was more daring and jumped onto Mystic from the roof. The four flew over the forest. Aviva looked out the window at the dragons and their riders and studied the way the dragons flew. " How do I make a disk for the dragon powers, there are way too many to count?!" Koki shrugged as she went to her computer. " I don't know, Aviva, just keep trying or hope the bros' new powers include shapeshifting. Jimmy was driving and watched as Chris and Martin raced on the dragons. There was a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning. " Jimmy land, that storm sounds close." said Aviva. " you got it." Jimmy said and he found a clear spot to land. The four flyers landed and when Martin and Chris dismounted, went inside the Tortuga. Even with the dragons inside, it was still roomy. The Tortuga was designed for animal rescues after all. Chris snuggled into Martin as the storm progressed, he was terrified of thunderstorms. Mystic felt bad for the Kratt, the two brothers had lost their parents during a storm. Lightning hit the house, causing it to catch on fire. They had no family left execpt for their friends and each other. BOOM, CRASH, FLASH! the storm shook Mystic out of her thoughts and she heard a frightened yelp and wimper from Chris who was shaking badly. Martin gently rubbed his back and whispered soothingly. "It's alright," Martin said gently, "Try to ignore it." Chris wimpered again and snuggled closer to his brother. " I don't want to lose you Martin," Chris said, voice shaking, "I'm scared." Martin could only hug his younger brother tighter. Mystic and Silver looked at each other and silently came up with an idea. The two hummed a soft song and Chris loosened his hold on his brother slightly. Silver swept the brothersunder his wing and Mystic wispered a sleep spell/ lullaby to Chris.

_Frightened beyond belief, no way to fall alseep_

_Hush, Hush, nothing to fear_

_Your guardians are near_

_Let sleep fall on your eyes_

_As sounds dim and light fades_

_Sleep young one, sleep_

Chris was asleep instantly with a serene smile on his face.

**Notes: I made up the song myself, if you want to use it, please ask first and tell in your stories were it is from. Other than that, what did you think? I will work on it as ideas hit me. Plot Bunnies, I either have too many or too little of the stubbern beasts. GET BACK HERE YOU! * bunny grins and hops away* OOOH YOU... Well till next time! Oh, please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the storm stopped the team had to fix the Tortuga, so Martin and Silver went looking for Eagles. Chris and Mystic flew, following them. The two were just trying to get Chris' courage back. They didn't have to speak to each other, Chris was still shaking slightly from the storm the night before. Martin looked back at the two and gave them a small smile. _He lookes spooked still_ Silver said to his rider, mentaly. Martin only nodded. When they came back to the Tortuga at nightfall. When they went to bed, Silver slept hanging upside down on the ceiling over Martin's hammock. Mystic slept curled up like a dog or a cat might on the raised part of the floor in the bros' room. Chris slept underneath her wing. He was no longer afraid, his family was near.

** know that it's short, but, I wanted to show the trust that Chris had in Mystic. Poor thing, he lost his family. Any tips on what should happen, let me know. I will not kill the team, Martin or the dragons though. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days latter, team was at the meadow in the forest. Chris and Martin were learning how to control their powers. Martin was attempting to change into a wolf using his shape shifting powers. Unfortunately,the poor guy kept turning into everything but the wolf.

"GRRRR!" Martin looked up at Silver. "Help me, Silver, I'm a Robin!"

Silver swallowed to keep from laughing at his rider's plight, "Just focus on the form of the wolf and nothing else." Martin did as he was told and turned into a Coyote. Chris happened to look over and watched as his brother attempted to turn into the wolf. When Martin failed and turned into the Coyote, Chris lost control and burst out laughing. " Well, you are related to the wolf, Martin." Chris would of said more, but stopped when his brother glared at him. Mystic had Chris turn into a wolf to show Martin how. Chris placed his right ring and middle finger on the base of his throat, closed his eyes, and focused. Within a minute, there was shimmer around Chris and a green eyed, silver colored wolf stood where Chris was originally. Martin kept trying for hours with no result. They had to stop for the day as Shape shifting took energy. Martin kept trying for three days with no success. On the forth day of trying, the team was relaxing outside and the dragons were eating. Jimmy watched Martin struggle. " He sure is having trouble, I wonder how long it takes to gain control..." Jimmy was cut short by a triumphant howl and he saw a dusk colored wolf with blue eyes. Martin finally had control. The next day they got a call from a kid in Hawaii who saw a strange creature. They went their and Mystic grew nervous. This land had many guardians go extinct. They walked along the beach and saw a volcano in the distance. Silver turned and snagged some fish from the ocean and ate them. Mystic heard a noise behind her and spun around with a warning growl. She stopped when she saw a familiar face. "Goldie, is that you?" The creature hang from the tree nodded with a grin. Mystic grinned as well. ** Here is CheetahLover 12345's description of Goldie. Species: Golden Wyvern (its basically a 2 legged dragon)**

**Name: Goldie**

**Elements: Fire,Ice,Wind,Fear,Darkness etc.**

**Attack rating: Very High**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Horns: Just like Spyro's horns**

**Description: Goldie is one of the last Goldens. She is mostly funny, and like-able. But if someone makes her mad she can kill easily. She turns to her dark form with her flaming purple and tail tip. Her eyes are glowing white when she is in her furry. Her dark form is her furry. She uses it in lots of battles. She has huge claws on her feet that could slice a skull in half with no effort. Her teeth could bite through a log easily. Her wings are just like a bird's. She runs just like a raptor. Her tail tip has a diamond on it. She is always wearing a multly-elemented necklace but its always invisible unless she makes it visible.**

**Goldie also has a aquatic form that she changes to when she wants to go under water.**

**Again I do not take credit for Goldie, she is not mine, but CheetahLover12345 wants her in the story. Thank you Cheetah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For now on, I will work with CheetahLover12345.**

** Mystic and Silver look like this only with wider, broader wings and ears. Mystic is a darker purple and Silver is well, Silver.**

"Welcome." Goldie said. She would of said more, but a black and red dragon flew over.

"Hey, water eyes!" He called. Goldie groaned and angrily flew after him. Mystic quickly explained to the team that the dragon was Justin, Goldie's arch enemy. They watched as both enemies chased after one another. When Goldie finally chased him off and she landed. "Sorry," she said, "he gets on my nerves. Suddenly Justin dropped out of the sky and landed meanly on Martin and Chris! Silver and Mystic lost it. NO ONE harms their riders! they launched on him. They circled Justin. Justin became over confident till he saw that they were bigger than him. Silver started to growl a warning, but changed flung his mind and nodded at Mystic who jumped on the bully. Grabbing his neck with her mouth, she flung him across the sand. 'I AM THE ALPHA DRAGON HERE! YOU WILL NOT HARM OUR RIDERS OR ANYONE! IS THAT CLEAR!" She growled, drawing herself up and flaring her wings. Her ears were pinned against her head. This was a universal poster of dominance for pretty much all dragons. Justin whimpered and lowered to the ground in a poster of submission. His head was bowed and his wings were in a position that nearly covered him. "GO!" Mystic growled, Justin flew off. Mystic roared and shot a fireball towards him. ( similar to a Night Fury, this is more of a warning shot.) When he was gone, she lowered herself to her usual position. The others look at her with different reactions. Goldie and Silver understood and accepted this while the team looked stunned. **Y****our turn CheetahLover12345! You may write the next chapter! That is if you want to. Please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheetah's Chapter!**

I'm not giving up. Lets end this" Goldie said as she looked at Silver and Mystic. The dragons dived onto a hole that Justin had dug. The hole lead to a dark city underground. Some creatures surrounded the dragons. Goldie growled loudly as the creatures hit Silver and Mystic. Goldie used her fear element and threw the creatures away from them. he dragons flew and dodges lasers to get to the city hall. The dragons landed as soon as the creatures ran away. The dragons searched for the bros. Mystic found them but the bros where hurt so bad. Silver and Mystic put their riders on their backs. Goldie started flying out of the hole and Silver and Mystic followed. The dragons landed at the Tortuga


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later, the team was at the Tortuga. Martin had a broken arm while Chris had a broken leg. They sat at the head of the ship, while the dragons and Goldie flew besides it. "Well, this has been exciting." Commented Jimmy. The bros nodded. " Well, where one journey ends, another begins..." Silver started until there was a high pitched chirp. "What was that!?" Asked Koki. Jimmy grinned and showed everyone a small cat sized dragon. "This is Jebby." Introduced the red haired boy. " we have been partners for 6 years, he can turn invisible, that's why you never saw him. The green scaled dragon had long ears(like Mystic) and red spikes and underbelly. "That's how you know sooo much about dragons!" Chris and Martin exclaimed together. Everyone laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Cheetah's chapter. Thank you for helping me!**

Goldie leaned over the gleaming water, containing the moon. The golden wyvern lapped up the shadowy blue water. She stared into the water. She knew she was alone. The others where sleeping.

Goldie looked back at the Tortuga with glimmering blue eyes. She then faced back to her golden reflection in the water.

She saw a familar faces come up into view. Goldie darted her eyes behind her seeing nothing but the glowing moon. Then something lept up and grabbed the golden wyvern's neck. Goldie screammed as she was jerked under.

The cry had startled the team and suprised he dragons. They new Goldie was in trouble. The dragons got outside as fast as they could, but saw Goldie no where.

"Goldie! Goldie!" the team and the dragons yelled, but got no responce. Silver relised that there was Goldie's blood on the deck of the Tortuga.

Silver told the team and showed them where the blood was. Aviva took some blood to do some DNA tests. Within 30 minutes she had results. It was Goldie's blood


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Cheetah's chapter. Thank you for helping me!**

Aviva saw some unfamilar DNA in Goldie's blood. She tested it and it turned out it was Zach's dragon, Justin.

"Why would Justin and Zach want Goldie?" asked Chris. "Becuase she is the youngest but stongest of us all." Mystic replied.

Everyone gasped. "She has all of the elements, while we don't." Silver said. Then a pale face came up on the computer screen.

Aviva growled with anger. Goldie was Aviva's favriote. Aviva wanted to be Goldie's rider ever since they met.

"What did you do to Goldie?!" Mystic cried in anger. "Something i liked doing. I, A-T-T-A-C-K-E-D her!" Zach said in his scrawny voice and laughed a evil-ISH laugh.

Then his face disapeared, the dragons, and Aviva where mad. Aviva told the bros to go get Goldie. Aviva came along to tell Goldie her true feelings about herself.

When they got there they saw Goldie's body hugs upside down like she was kill for the native. Goldie was unconscious. As soon as Aviva got off of Mystic's back she rushed to Goldie's hanging body.

Goldie moaned under her breath, she was still alive. Goldie's blue eyes opened a little then closed again. Mystic and Silver used their magic to wake her up. Goldie's bright blue eyes opened.

She looked at her legs and breathed fire on them. The rope broke and Goldie fell to the ground. Aviva wanted to talk to Goldie privatly so they went to a private space.

"Goldie." Aviva said with her brown eyes glittering. "I've liked you ever since we met, Goldie." she said in a quiet voice. Goldie gulped about what she was going to say.

"Umm, i've liked you too..." Goldie said quietly but loud enough for Aviva to hear.

Aviva smiled as she got on Goldie's back. Goldie smiled too. Goldie knew one thing, she had a temporary, or a forever rider.

Aviva hugged Goldie around the wyvern's neck. Aviva and Goldie bonded quietly. When Mystic, Silver, and the bros heard Goldie call they jumpped.

They saw Goldie, with Aviva on her back, fly out fast but gracefully. The team gasped as they saw the palm on Aviva's right hand. They looked on Goldie's neck and saw the bond marking. It was diffrent then Mystic's and Silver's. Goldie's was rainbow coloured. Aviva's was rainbow too.

They sudenly relised something amazing. Goldie aned Aviva where partners now. Mystic and Silver looked at eachother happily,as the bros where holding onto their backs.

Goldie flew away and dived a free-fall. Aviva was scared and exited. Goldie sudenly swooped up and flew till she was he hight at Silver and Mystic.

"Lets go!" Goldie yelled. Goldie wanted to leave as soon as she could.

The next day...

Goldie woke up and the deck with Silver and Mystic at her sides. Goldie stood up. "Your up already? It's only 5:00 AM." asked Mystic sleepily.

"Oh, sorry" Goldie said.

"It's fine." Mystic said as she doozed back to sleep. Goldie crept out of the Tortuga. As soon as the moon revealed it's self to Goldie she heard a scream, irt sounded like Aviva.

Goldie quietly ran inside. When Goldie got there she saw Aviva being lifted up by the feet of Justin. Goldie roared loudly and woke up the crew.

Goldie took flight and grabed her partner by her waist then let go. Goldie flew up past Justin so Goldie could pin him to the ground easily.

Goldie hovered above Justin. Silver joined in beside Goldie. Goldie and Silver dived right at Justin. Silver grabbed Aviva and Goldie dealt with Justin.

"Don't hurt me! I know your powerful, just don't hurt me hard!" Justin whimpered for mercy.

Goldie lept off his body but had his neck in her right talons. Goldie jumped up into the air and threw Justin into the water a few miles away.

As soon as he got to his feet he flew away crying.

"Wimp..." Goldie muttered as she silently glided down to the Tortuga's center disk. Aviva hugged Goldie's neck as Goldie smiled.

"We have to go somewhere else. Or else Justin might find us again." Goldie said while Aviva was still hugging her neck.

"Got it!" Jimmy Z said in reponce to Goldie's words and put the Tortuga in flying mode. The Tortuga flew away in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

The team flew far away from the place, till they were by the sea once again. Jimmy turned the Tortuga into boat mode. The team was swimming around (dragons included). Click and Whistle the dolphins joined them while the pod splashed and jumped. "Well, we no longer have to worry about Justin or Zach for a while at least." Said Silver. Goldie nodded enthusiastically, but Mystic was silent. "What's wrong?" Asked Chris,whom was near her. Mystic motioned for him to mount and he did. she placed a shield around her rider and just dove and dove. They went all the way down to the midnight zone! Chris would of freaked out, but noticed that the pressure was not affecting him. Mystic could breath under water, no matter the depth, so she was fine. "where are we going?" Asked Chris in his mind. Mystic said nothing back, but just "flew" along the ocean floor, searching. She found the cave she was looking for and "flew" in. She slowed down and finally spoke. "look and learn." She said the Chris. Chris looked at the wall, stunned, it was the story of the Silvestrial dragons! He felt Mystic land and gently tug at his mind, he complied and was reliving a memory of Mystic's.

_It was peaceful, no war,at peace with even the humans. A White Silvestrial Female dragon flew to her mate. A silver male Silvestrial dragon was on a cliff, watching. The white dragon landed besides him and they nudged. "Why are you so worried, who will mess with us now?" She asks "There is still evil in this world, not everything is at peace." Answers her mate. There is a warning cry from a guard, a black Silvestrial male dragon and a shriek cuts it off. A Black bat-like beast(no ears) flies towards the two dragons. The male roared angrily and met the beast in the air. He kills it, but more come. They kill more of the dragons, till the dragons are forced to flee. They rush to hide, but there are many dangers. Humans hunt them down for sport, More beasts come to kill them._ _ The memory flashes and The two watch a few years later. The silver and white dragon(King and Queen) have been killed and there are only 4 dragons left, a purple(Mystic), a black with amber eyes(female), a red with green eyes(male), and a blue with blue eyes(male). They are traveling in a desert. Suddenly there is a flash and a huge fire flares from the plants. The dragons freak and humans with the beast come and start to attack. One rams into Mystic, knocking her out. When she wakes, the attackers are gone, but so are her friends. She calls out and picks her ears, listening for an answer. There is no sound except the wind. Mystic searches for weeks, but realizes she will never find them. They are either dead or hiding. She travels alone, calling out occasionally. _

Chris comes to with tears in his eyes. Mystic curls up around him and weeps for her loss as well. They stay cuddled together for hours till they decide to return to the surface. Chris tells the other humans and Jebby.( Silver and Goldie already know) When he finished, everyone was silent. They had no idea how rough Mystic's past was.


End file.
